


Pancakes and Mornings

by Gay_Gay_Gay



Series: Pancakes Au [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Again, Baby Tommy, Business Bay, Fake Fights, Fluff, Giggling, Pancakes, SHIPPERS DNI, Tickling, Tooth Rotting Fluff, and fuck off, as said with my other fic, cute shit, dont touch my fic, fuck you, fuckin creep, this shit is adorabke im on a fucking role woth the cfluff ths week, yall make me sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Gay_Gay/pseuds/Gay_Gay_Gay
Summary: An Au called Pancakes, where Tommy is a five year old who lives with seventeen year old Bitzel, seventeen year old Deo, sixteen year old Wisp, and sixteen year old Luke.
Relationships: Bitzel & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kit | Wispexe & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), LukeOrSomething & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Time Deo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Pancakes Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045062
Comments: 16
Kudos: 299





	Pancakes and Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> this shit is adorable

how most mornings go:

Tommy wakes up, cuddled up against his eldest sibling, Deo, and the five-year-old lets out a hum of content that lets his older sibling know that he's awake. Deo smiles gently, quickly whispering to his younger brother, Wisp, that Tommy was awake. He puts his communicator down, lifting the child from his position and pulling him onto his lap. He hums a soft tune, with no particular meaning, and runs his hand through Tommy's bright blond hair with one hand, the other being used to gently tickle him. Tommy lets out soft giggles as Deo tickles him, squirming slightly in the seventeen-year old's lap. 

As Deo tickles Tommy awake, Wisp and Luke were busy making pancakes, with Luke doing most of the work while Wisp eats the batter. Deo stands while still holding Tommy, continuing to run his hand through his hair but abandoning his ribs, instead of tickling deciding to hold Tommy up. As the two abandon their bed and Deo opens the door, Wisp drops the spatula he's holding and rushes over, quickly nabbing Tommy from Deo's grasp.

Wisp lets out a fake, evil chuckle that makes Tommy giggle before he squeals with delight as Wisp throws him over his shoulder. Wisp runs to the opposite side of the table, grinning at Deo as Tommy lets out giddy shrieks from being bounced so quickly.

"You'll never have him, he's mine!" Wisp shouts in his faux villain voice. Deo feigns being offended and scoffs lightly, putting a hand to his chest.

"You think that I won't be able to take you down? Wisp, if you don't give me Tommy back... I'm gonna ground you." Deo states, smirking near the end. Wisp lets out a fake shriek of terror and quickly moves Tommy to where he's no longer dangling over Wisp's shoulder; but instead has his face pushed against the crook of Wisp's neck, his legs wrapping around his torso. 

Luke quickly breaks up the fake fight, grabbing Tommy from Wisp, much to the elder's protest, and sets him down at the table, sitting next to him to eat pancakes. As the other two sit down next to them, making small talk, they eat their pancakes peacefully, if you don't include a food fight with Tommy and Wisp V.S. Deo and Luke, where Wisp eventually betrays Tommy in the end to help Deo and Luke. Bitzel, the seventeen year old, walks in at the end and just gets unused batter thrown at him. He stares at Wisp, who threw it, in annoyance, and because of that, decides to help Tommy. And if they all end up covered in maple syrup and pancake batter in the middle of town, none of the other residents mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> like it was so fucking cute also pls kudos and coments my parents dont give me enough validation so help them make up for it
> 
> also teen and up for swearing


End file.
